Spike and Angel plays Pokemon
by tenderflowers
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.


Ok. This is a random idea that I decided to type up. If you must know, the story takes place in season 5 of Angel, after Spike become corporal and before Fred becomes Illyria. I don't exactly know what episode it could take place in, but I don't think it really matters.

And this most likely isn't a one-shot. I'm having too much fun with this idea to let it go completely. There'll probably be two more chapters after this.

---

"Wesley! Weeeesley!" Fred peeked into said person's office, grinning but with a concerned expression on her face.

"What is it?" He glanced up from a book he was reading. It was obvious that he was irritated by the sudden interruption, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Where's Angel?" She asked him. "Cause, you see, there's this someone to see him, a big, warty, and not very friendly someone, and he's asking for him. I don't know why he wants him, but I think it's best to not keep him waiting, you know? Most demons don't have much patience."

"Oh, umm..." Wesley stared at the young woman for a moment before coughing and turning his attention back to his book. "He's playing some kind of... game... with Spike." He said, in a disapproving British tone.

"A game? With Spike?" Unless the game involved one vampire smashing up another, she was sure she didn't hear him right. Under no normal circumstances would a sentence about Angel have 'game' and 'Spike' in it. The key word being normal.

He sighed and set his book down on his lap. "Angel's playing Pokemon with Spike."

"Pokemon? What's that?" Fred had heard that term before, but she couldn't remember where...

Then it hit her. Her eyes grew wide as she leaned against the door, reeling in shock.

"Oh. My. God. Pokemon? Angel and Spike are playing it? Together? Isn't that a kid's game anyway?"

"Yes. I don't understand what's up with them, and I don't want to understand." Wesley shook his head and sighed. "It's a change from constant arguments and brawls though."

She couldn't help but agree by nodding her head and letting out a small 'mm-hm'. It was a relief, though she was sure that this new found peace wouldn't last long.

---

"Ha! Take that!" A blond man thrusted his fist into the air. "Critical hit! Your Raticate is going down!"

The trainer of the Raticate said nothing in reply, though his face was contorted in anger. He furiously pressed some buttons and waited for the Game Boy Advance to respond.

"Who the hell uses a Raticate anyway?" Spike looked up at him, pleased to see his expression. "You catch a Rattata at the beginning of the game, and it evolves, big whoop. That doesn't make it a powerful Pokemon. In fact, it's a bloody weak one!"

"It isn't weak!" Angel responded. "If it wasn't for that critical hit, it would've knocked out your Nidoking!"

"That's bull." He looked down at his screen and frowned. "Hey, since when did you get a Blastoise?"

"Since the beginning of the game, and then it evolved. And yes, even with that, it's a strong Pokemon." He glowered at him.

Spike ignored the glare and commanded his Nidoking to use Thunder. He watched with satisfaction as the sky darkened and lightning bolts crashed down on the blue turtle. The HP bar next to it turned from green, to yellow, to red...

It stopped at red. It didn't fade to black. There was barely any HP left, but there was enough for the Blastoise to use Surf. His Pokemon was swamped by a tidal wave that was summoned by its opponent, and was instantly defeated.

"That Thunder should have killed it!" He shouted. "Electric is good against water, right? There was no way your turtle could've survived!"

"Well, it did. Deal with it." Angel said tersely.

Spike muttered some unpleasant things under his breath and pushed a couple buttons. "Fine. Let's see if it will survive this!"

He sent a red and white Pokemon that looked like a Pokeball with inverse colors. It was an Electrode, a Pokemon Angel recognized but didn't know much about it.

What he did know was that it was an Electric type, and that was good against his water Pokemon. It wouldn't be able to survive another attack, so he decided to switch it out in favor of a Dugtrio.

"What?!" Spike shouted as the Thunder was rendered useless. "You can't do that! That's... cheating!"

"It's not cheating. You could switch if you want to as well." Angel said to him as he told the Dugtrio to use Earthquake.

"Well I'm not going to." Spike sneered a bit as he pressed some buttons.

The Electrode made the first move, much to Angel's surprise. And what surprised him more was the fact that it used Explosion. Knocking out itself and his Dugtrio in one attack.

"That was..." He was going to say unnecessary, but a lot of things were unnecessary with Spike. It would just be redundant to say so.

Instead, he sent out his Raichu, while Spike switched out the fainted Pokemon with his Gyarados.

"Hmm. A little mousey versus a ferocious water dragon. I wonder who will win." He said, smirking and pushing some buttons.

"Considering that it's a water and flying type... I think I know." Angel eyed the man across the table, wondering if he was stupid enough to try and attack. Well, he did think that switching was cheating, so...

The Gyarados fired a Hydro Pump at the Raichu. The attack hit, but it was able to survive it. Barely. It retaliated with a Thunderbolt, which knocked it out in one hit.

"What the-" Spike glanced up and saw a rare smile on his opponent's face. He had forgotten for a moment that electric attacks were super super effective against his Gyarados, but he expected the Hydro Pump to devastate it regardless.

Muttering some foul words under his breath, he sent out a Charizard, which roared as it entered the battlefield. The room was silent for once, save for the clicking of buttons and the music playing.

Spike's Pokemon attacked first and defeated the Raichu with one Slash attack. After it fainted though, its Static ability paralyzed the Charizard, making it slower and maybe unable to move.

"What's this?" He glared at Angel. "You must be cheating or something. This never happened to me before!"

"It's not cheating! It's just an ability. Look it up sometime!" He replied, even though it was obvious that he wasn't paying attention. After mulling over his choices a bit, he sent out his already weakened Blastoise. He didn't expect to knock out the Charizard, much less Spike's other remaining Pokemon, since the fiery dragon was fast and powerful enough to defeat the Blastoise and his own last Pokemon.

Surprisingly, the blue turtle Pokemon went first, and its Surf crashed down on the Charizard. Spike yelled something incomprehensible at this sudden turn of events, while Angel just waited for him to send out his last Pokemon. He had never done this well before. Was it because he was lucky, or the other vampire was being cocky as usual?

A purple Pokeball was thrown out into the battlefield, opening and revealing a nasty looking, white and purple, bipedal feline. Otherwise known as Mewtwo.

"... Huh." Angel just blinked at its appearance. It didn't look all that frightening.

"Oh that's right." Spike said, annoyed. "You didn't even beat the game yet, so you wouldn't know what a Mewtwo is is. But after I wipe the floor with it, you'll know why you should fear it!"

"Sure." He said, still unfazed. He ordered his Blastoise to use Surf again, but it was wiped out by a Psychic before it can even do anything. Not surprising, since it didn't have much HP left.

Angel didn't know anything about Mewtwos, but it probably was powerful, judging from the way Spike treated it. He sighed, knowing that he was down to his last Pokemon, and it was rather weak. Pressing A, his trainer threw a Pokeball out, releasing a Butterfree.

The expression on Spike's face was priceless, though he didn't mean to do this as a joke. He burst out laughing and slapped the table after seeing what his Mewtwo had to face against now.

"You have to be kidding me? A Butterfree? A wee little butterfly is the most you can do?" He had a hard time calming himself down. "Angel, you're sorely mistaken if you think it can stand up to the most powerful Pokemon in the game! We already established that just because it's found early on, it doesn't mean it's strong!"

"Says you. Shut up and fight already." He was getting tired from all of Spike's jeering. Actually, he was tired of Spike in general, and was sorely tempted to slug him if he decided to mock him or his Pokemon one more time.

"Sure sure. Just don't start crying when I win. Again." The blond vampire flashed him a smile. It was true that they had battled before, and he had won all the time. Mostly because he had beaten the game while Angel was away, doing evil law firm and helping the helpless stuff.

The Mewtwo threw flames shaped like a star at the Butterfree, a Fire Blast. But it missed, to Spike's disbelief. Worse, the 'wee little butterfly' manage to land a Sleep Powder on his Pokemon, rendering it helpless until it woke up.

"Bugger!" He exclaimed, unaware of the pun. He started to rapidly press A, like it would magically wake it up.

It didn't. Spike could only watch helplessly as Angel's Butterfree stared beating it up with Silver Wind. He really was lucky this battle, as it scored some critical hits on the sleeping Mewtwo and boosted all of the Butterfree's stats once or twice.

Was he really going to loose to a wimpy butterfly? He wouldn't be able to deal with it. And when he just found something he was better than Angel at!

"Hey? Guys? Wesley told me you were playing Pokemon..." Fred opened the door and peered inside. Her voice was quivering a bit, out of fear either because she didn't want to disturb the two vampires, or because she was scared as to what she would find...

Angel made some effort to hide the Game Boy Advance behind his back. "Uh, yeah, sure. We are. What do you need?"

While he was distracted by Fred, Spike saw the opportunity to save his reputation. He grabbed the cable that connected the two games and pulled it out of his. Then he plugged it back in, so no one would notice a thing. Notice what really happened, anyway.

"There's a demon that wants to see you. And you probably should, ASAP. See, he's really big, ugly, and scary looking. And he isn't nice at all. And he smells bad too..."

"I'll get to it. I'm almost done with this anyway." Angel told her and glanced down at the screen. Then frowned, seeing that the battle was replaced by an error.

"Oh, whoops." Spike spoke up, restraining a smile. "Looks like there was something wrong with the cables. I guess that good luck of yours didn't last long enough, did it?"

He glared at the blond vampire, suspecting what had happened. But even if he had said anything, he would just had denied it, and there wasn't any proof to show what he did. It would be pointless.

Growling a bit, Angel continued to glare at him as he stood up and followed Fred out the door. As he stepped through the door, he heard Spike saying something to him.

"Hey, if that meeting gives you some stress you need to burn off, we could always have a rematch. After all, you have yet to win your first battle."

The door slammed shut in response. He stared at it for a split second, a little surprised, then just turned off the games that were still on.


End file.
